


I Will Train With Him

by BuddyTheMeanPeacock



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddyTheMeanPeacock/pseuds/BuddyTheMeanPeacock
Summary: Dimitri and Edelgard find they both wish for the same thing.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg & Claude von Riegan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 128





	I Will Train With Him

The training grounds was an area Dimitri frequented often. He appreciates the space for letting him safely spar with others without the _overwhelming_ fear of going too far. Barring Felix and Jeritza, he has even come to know the other regulars fairly well.

As he walked in today, however, Dedue busy with helping Ashe in the greenhouse, he was surprised to see the faces that greeted his vision.

Claude. Hilda. Edelgard.

The last one was also missing her shadow of a retainer, watching the Deers spar in silence. Seeing the other two was… bizarre, if he was being honest. Claude usually opts for the archery range, improving upon his already masterful aim, and Hilda… well… he would not be rude and call her lazy, but she was hard to catch sharpening her skills.

"Quite the pair those two, are they not?"

He nearly jumps at the sudden voice near him. Edelgard stands by his side, having must have walked to him during his musings.

"Yes, quite," he agrees. "Do you know why they are here today?"

"I believe they've been tasked with coming to the training grounds more often. It would seem Hilda is in dire need of such a request."

"Truly? Is that what you think when seeing them?" Dimitri could not say he agrees entirely; while Hilda might be a tad _unprofessional_ with her axemanship, she appears perfectly content with the weapon. It was Claude who was clearly unused to the heavy weight of the axe. 

"He may seem lacking, but Claude is a fast learner," Edelgard contests. "I am sure he will master the axe in little time at all. On top of that, he already has a solid grasp on a multitude of other skills."

"Ah yes, that is fair enough," Dimitri relents. "The sword, the bow, his leadership with battalions and connection with mounts; there is little he does not understand."

He puts a hand to his chin. "His lancemanship is quite lacking however, thinking on it. Perhaps I can provide some lessons to him in exchange for those on horsemanship…"

"Well you will have to wait after me, I'm afraid," Edelgard interjects, a small smile- certainly not a smirk, not on one as refined as she- on her face. "I have already decided to ask him for archery lessons in exchange for teaching him the axe."

"Have you now?" Dimitri says, a hint of teasing leaking through his voice as he glances down at her out of the corner of his eyes. "I am quite sure you noticed he already has such a teacher. I see no need for two."

"Quite the contrary," she says, looking back at him similarly. "Hilda may be a fine enough fighter on her own, but I'm afraid her teaching skills are lacking. I am sure _I_ would be far better for Claude's improvement."

"That is if you do not cause him to run away. Your teaching can be strict at the best of times."

"At least he will be learning the right lessons. Can you teach him without regaling him on the history of Faerghus?"

"Oh, even if I were to do such a thing I'm sure he would not mind. Claude seems quite interested in Fódlan's history."

"...Yes," she concedes, "I suppose he does." A pause. Then, "You two seem close."

Dimitri starts and focuses his gaze on Edelgard. "I beg your pardon? Where did this come from?"

"Oh hush. I do not mean anything untoward." Edelgard returns his gesture, looking squarely at him. "It is only now that I realized something."

"And what would that be?"

Something flashes across her eye, but it was gone before he caught what it was. "He is always touching you."

"...What?"

"A pat on the back. Tousling your hair. An arm around your shoulder."

Ah, so that is what she meant. Yes, Claude does seem fond of showing such means of comradeship. It certainly shocked him at first, being so unused to touch given his station. He finds he rather likes it now.

"Yes, I see what you mean. But surely he is the same with others, yes?"

The slightest furrow of brows, the slightest downturn of lips. "Not with me. I have received no such displays from him."

Dimitri was confused. "Of course not. He cannot very well go about putting his hands unannounced on a young woman."

"...Hmph."

She was not pleased with that answer, he saw. He thought of how to lift her spirits, and recalled something. Something rather large. "You cannot tell me you do not notice his other means of relaying his friendship with you? Do you not remember all of the strange foods he eats with you?"

"Ugh, do not remind me," she whines, a rare moment of indignity. "The combinations he has us try are beyond incomprehensible. He had us try cake frosting on a fruity candy, of which I already did not like, and it tasted just like another confection that I _also_ do not like." Her face blanched, somehow, as she kept going. "He had us try tomato sauce on a sugar glazed pastry, for goodness sake! It was utterly disgusting, but he _liked_ it. Unbelievable…"

Dimitri chuckled at her exasperation. "But you agree to it. Do you not find it fun, trying these new flavors with him?" He could not stop the streak of envy that ran across his chest. _He_ couldn't have those moments with Claude, experience the fun of testing the odd food mixtures. 

Edelgard seemed to think on his question. "Yes… it is something I've never done before. And not _all_ of the combinations are bad, I suppose."

"Claude appears to have fun with it as well," Dimitri says, envy blooming into full jealousy. He couldn't help the next words. "With _you._ You two get along so well-"

" _Please_ ," Edelgard interrupts, and Dimitri is shocked to see envy sprout in her eyes as well, "don't even try it. Do you not see the way he clings to your words? It's rather obvious whose company he-"

"Do _you_ not see the joy in his eyes when you two sling jabs at each other?" Dimitri crossed his arms. "He sees _you_ as an equal, while I'm-"

"Relief. A friend. Someone he feels comfortable letting his guard down around." She returns his gesture. "He doesn't go around touching _all_ of his _friends_ either-"

"Just as he doesn't go out of his way to take _them_ out to eat, _either_ -

"You know I find rather strange you would ask Claude for riding lessons," she says abruptly, throwing Dimitri off. "You're friends with the Gautier heir, are you not? They are renowned for their equestrian skills. You should ask him for help."

Dimitri chuckles. "Sylvain may be an exceptional rider, but he is no teacher. He regularly shirks training and there's no forcing him to do anything. He _did_ inform me that _you_ aren't doing very well in your magical studies, however. Perhaps you should focus on that instead of archery."

Edelgard's eyes widened, probably in shock of his knowledge. She recovered quickly. "There is a place in combat for everyone, and the magical is not mine. It would do me well to focus on the physical aspects of battle."

He nods. "I agree, and I feel the same is true for me. Perfecting my horsemanship would provide an excellent advantage on the battlefield, don't you think?"

Edelgard sighs and turns her head back to the two still training. "Yes, I do."

Dimitri followed suit, turning his gaze. "Good."

They stood there in silence, watching the two Deer go on in their sparring match. Edelgard was right; Claude _did_ learn quickly, already appearing to have gotten a grasp on how to handle the awkward weight of the axe. He moved quickly and gracefully, although Hilda's more experienced hand on the weapon allowed her to block his swings. Claude would master it soon, he could tell, and then their lessons with the horse could begin in earnest. He was sure that Claude, even if he couldn't learn the ways of the lance completely, would still enjoy the experience of trying something new. 

Perhaps, even, they could… talk more. Grow closer. Maybe after a spar Claude would sling his arms around Dimitri's shoulders and hang off of him, as he does when in a particularly happy mood. By the Goddess, was he such a breath of fresh air. No formalities, no titles, no pressure; he was simply Dimitri, not the prince of a kingdom. Dimitri wanted more of that.

He wanted to spend more time with Claude. But so did _she._ He tapped a finger against his arm. Edelgard seems keen on taking what time Claude has and using it for herself. He couldn't blame her, truly, for he wanted the same. But there was only so much time in the day, and Dimitri is usually so busy, and he suspected Claude is the same, and dammit _Edelgard didn't need the training-_

"I'm going to train with Claude."  
"I'm going to train with Claude."

He turned back to her, and she did the same. "Don't you have your own archer to teach you the bow? Why must it be him?"

"Bernadetta is an exceptional archer, I grant you, but her skills pale in comparison to Claude's. And I'm sure there are plenty of other riders within the Blue Lions that would be happy to help their future king."

"Yes; _too_ happy, I wager. They would coddle me, and I would learn nothing. Claude would lack that bias towards me, and I would perform better for it."

"The same goes for me. I am the future emperor of Adrestia. Do not think the Eagles would not feel the need to treat me with child's gloves as well." She narrowed her eyes. "I can see you are not budging on this issue."

He glared back at her. "I am not. And neither are you."

"That is correct. Well, I suppose there is one solution to this predicament that I'm sure you'll agree to."

If it was what he thought it was, then yes. Old fashioned, and perhaps inappropriate, but it held true to the test of time for a reason. He nodded.

"I take it you'll go for the axe."

"Indeed. And you, the lance?"

"Indeed."

"Very well. I take it you know the conditions?"

"Whoever calls for mercy or becomes incapacitated first is the loser."

They nod in agreement and take to the weapons rack. Grabbing their preferred choice, they took their stances a ways away from each other.

With mirrored battle cries, they charged.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly oneshot idea that popped up lol. Always find the idea of these two fighting for Claude/Byleth's attention cute


End file.
